


Examining Oikawa Tooru: An Observation by Iwaizumi Hajime

by AM_ERTA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Dense Iwaizumi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_ERTA/pseuds/AM_ERTA
Summary: The last time Oikawa went out for a date… it must have been in their first year at university. Hajime remembers Oikawa told him that he wasgrabbing dinner with someone I met yesterday, no big deal. Was that even considered as a date, if Oikawa said it wasn’t a big deal? But again, must a date be a big deal?Hajime frowns. Even if it’s a date, it means it's been six years since the last time Oikawa went on one.What the fuck.[Hajime is determined to find out why Oikawa has never been in a relationship. Five assumptions Hajime makes and the one that he doesn't think of.]
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 21
Kudos: 450





	Examining Oikawa Tooru: An Observation by Iwaizumi Hajime

The question arises during the yearly dinner with Matsukawa and Hanamaki; yearly because while Matsukawa and Hanamaki are _content with Miyagi, thank you very much_ , Hajime and Oikawa has boldly chosen a university in Tokyo together because _city noise is nice for your health, haven’t you heard, Iwa-chan?_

(Such study doesn’t exist, Hajime has learned later, but without it, he would say yes to go into the same university with Oikawa anyway. Hajime doesn’t tell him this, figures that his head has grown big enough.)

Keeping up with each other’s schedules shouldn’t be hard, or so that’s what they thought when the pairs parted ways. During their uni days, things were much easier with each holiday lined up perfectly. Not to mention that they could always finish their assignments on the train. Now that each of them has fallen into a scary hell hole called work (and actually adulting), they can only rely on the New Year holiday.

“Last month Maki made this barely edible bento for me,” Matsukawa says as he looms once their food has arrived. He stares at the perfectly poached egg on the plate, ignoring Hajime’s judging face. “It was _so_ bad I actually considered visiting Iwaizumi.”

“At least I tried!” Hanamaki cries. “It’s not like we don’t have hospitals here.”

“Matsun is clearly expecting a discount,” Oikawa says. “Don’t even think about it. Iwa-chan is ruthless. He almost charged me twice the amount last year!”

“To compensate the headache you are giving me.”

“See? Ruthless!”

“I would do the same, too,” Hanamaki says. Beside him, Matsukawa hums in agreement.

Oikawa stares at the two with disbelief. “Oi, what’s with the sudden hate train?!”

“Clearly not sudden,” says Matsukawa. “It’s been like this since high school.”

“You’re just too daft to realize.”

Oikawa gasps. “Iwa-chan, help _me_!”

“Huh?”

“Say something!”

“Oh,” Hajime says. He points at Matsu and Maki with his chopsticks. “Well, I agree with them. You’re infuriating.”

“Even infuriating is an understatement,” Hanamaki mutters and shoves a mouthful unagi into his mouth.

“Good god, I really need _actual_ friends. All of you are the same!”

“Oh, you can leave if you want to,” Hajime says, gesturing at the door behind them. “It would be our honor.”

“20 years of friendship and this is what you give to me,” Oikawa hisses. He jabs Hajime’s side, ignoring the loud protest. “You’re lucky I didn’t dump you on the streets!”

“I’m not the one who forgot to pay their share of rent three months in a row though, so I don’t think you really have—“

Oikawa stops him mid-sentence by throwing his hands, clearly giving up on defending himself. He slumps down his chair. “Enough about me!” he whines. His eyes gleam when he looks at Hanamaki’s left hand, resting just fine on the table. “Now let’s start talking about the _fiancés_.”

Hajime follows Oikawa’s eyes. The ring on Hanamaki’s finger glimmers under the light. It’s pretty; a simple silver band with a small diamond resting on the top. He sees flush reaching to their companions’ cheeks.

“Aha! Would you look at them, Iwa-chan, blushing like a seven-year-old!” Oikawa chirps. “Young love is just _wonderful_.”

“You don’t get to say anything about that,” Matsukawa says.

Hanamaki nods. “You know, since you have never been in an official relationship and all.”

“You know no shits about young love.”

Hajime blinks at the unsolicited comments. If he thinks about it, has Oikawa really never been in a relationship? He never notices that before, but now that it is brought into his attention… when was the last time Oikawa go for a date? Hajime looks at Oikawa, judging how he looks. He is... _not ugly_. Hajime winces at his own thought. Had he said it out loud, he would be thrown into a fire pit by Oikawa’s fan club.

Huh. Oikawa even _has_ a fan club. It ranges from men to women of all ages. It shouldn’t be a surprise though, him being a professional volleyball player and whatnot. Surely it isn’t that hard for him to hook up with someone? He could point at someone and ask them to be his girlfriend (or boyfriend. Oikawa always tells him that he doesn’t care about labels. _Too complicated, Iwa-chan!_ ) and that person would say yes without a second thought.

 _Huh_.

“As much as everyone loves to talk about me, I am more interested in the engagement story!” Oikawa says merrily. He turns his head to Hajime and Hajime almost jumps in his seat. _Has he been staring for too long?_ “Now, Iwa-chan, aren’t you as curious as I am?”

“You just like to gossip,” Hajime says. He tears his gaze off Oikawa and takes a tempura from his plat, turning deaf when the taller boy protests.

“Iwa-chan, stop taking what’s mine!” Oikawa whines.

Iwaizumi shrugs and bites.

“It’s nothing special,” Hanamaki mutters.

“So who popped the question?” Hajime asks.

Matsukawa’s face reddens. “Technically, there are _no_ questions,” he admits.

“Oh?” Oikawa’s eyebrows are raised high. “So how is it, exactly?”

Hanamaki stares at his almost empty plate. “Mattsu nsort of… told me we should get married after we fucked,” he says.

“ _What_ ,” Oikawa deadpans. “Like, right after you two came?”

“What the fuck, Asskawa?”

“Well, Iwa-chan, as their best friends, we ought to know the details!”

Hajime grumbles silently but doesn’t object. He is a little bit curious; not that Oikawa needs to know about that.

“You are just a pervert,” Matsukawa tells Oikawa. “Anyway, I simply told Makki that we should get married. An hour later we were shopping for the rings.”

Oikawa frowns. “What the hell,” he says. “That’s not romantic at all.”

“What do _you_ know about romance?”

Matsukawa’s question makes Hajime thinks again. The last time Oikawa went out for a date… it must have been in their first year at university. Hajime remembers Oikawa told him that he was _grabbing dinner with someone I met yesterday, no big deal_. Was that even considered as a date, if Oikawa said it wasn’t a big deal? But again, must a date be a big deal?

Hajime frowns. Even if it’s a date, it means it's been six years since the last time Oikawa went on a date. _What the fuck_. Oikawa has a player persona that lingers around him, especially with that face and with him being flirtatious on every possible chance. Or has Oikawa been going on dates without telling Hajime? Although the assumption hurts Hajime, thinking that Oikawa hides _something_ from him, it sounds more logical than the absence of action in Oikawa’s love life.

“Aw, no need to be so rude, Matsu-chan,” Oikawa sing-songs. He pushes his chair to the back and stands up. “I’m going to the toilet. Now don’t even try to talk about me, because I’ll know!”

“How the fuck is he going to know,” Hanamaki mutters. “’s not like he’s a psychic or anything.”

_This is the perfect moment to ask._

“Hey,” Hajime says, careful. Two pairs of eyes are drawn to him. “Has Oikawa ever been in a relationship?”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa stare at each other. It’s almost like they are thinking about the same thing—and they look suspicious as hell, Hajime thinks. Is it a true love thing, sharing the same thought? Hanamaki snickers under his breath and sips his cola, while Matsukawa looks back at Hajime, eyes playful.

“Nothing that we know of,” Matsukawa says. “There’s nothing we know that you don’t, though.”

“True!” Hanamaki says. “After all, you’re his best friends for… what, two decades?”

 _Two decades_ make it sounds really dramatic.

“Yeah,” Hajime says, weakly. It’s a wonder how Oikawa and he still stick for each other after so long. Does friendship have an expiration date? “The last time he went out for a date was six years ago.”

The couple in front of him doesn’t look surprised, much to Hajime’s worries. Is Oikawa _that_ awful, to the point it isn’t a surprising fact anymore?

“Eh, that’s a pretty long time,” Hanamaki comments. Hajime nods. “Why are you telling us this, anyway?”

“Don’t you guys think it’s _weird_? He isn’t that bad, right?” Hajime asks. His eyebrows are drawn together when he realizes. “Could he be aromantic?”

“Aromantic,” Matsukawa parrots.

“Yeah, like when you don’t feel—“

“I know what that is!” Matsukawa says, sounding exasperated. “I’m pretty sure he isn’t.”

“How could you be so sure?” Hajime frowns. It’s possible, isn’t it?

Hanamaki opens his mouth to answer, but Oikawa is already standing by their table before he could. Hajime throws a knowing look, silently pleading them not to continue their discussion.

Hanamaki shrugs. “What are you guys doing on New Year?”

“Why, Maki? Planning to treat us a good trip?” Oikawa asks. His chair is pulled too close to Hajime, and their shoulders brush every now and then.

The conversation keeps on running and the night rolls slow. Once in awhile, Hajime throws Oikawa _a look_ , with the same question on his mind: why hasn’t Oikawa been in any relationship, in 24 years of his life?

Hajime is going to find out.

-oOo-

**Hypothesis #1** : Oikawa compliments himself more than necessary.

Hajime thinks it’s for his ego boost. But anyone with ego as big as Oikawa’s doesn't need another push.

“Iwa-chan, stop zoning out!”

“Right. Sorry.”

“Why, Iwa-chan? Are you distracted by this too good to be true face? _Ow_!”

“Don’t make me smack you again, Trashykawa.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan! _OW!_ ”

“Told you.”

“ _Iwa-chan_!”

**Hypothesis #2** : Oikawa looks too good, and makes people insecure of themselves.

This is a _very_ possible hypothesis. There was a time when Hajime was self-conscious of how he looked whenever he was with Oikawa, which was like, all the time. While Oikawa knows he looks good, the effort to pulls his appearance could be too much sometimes.

(Hajime thinks no efforts are needed, because Oikawa looks just as good with drool on his face and sleepy eyes, wearing Hajime’s shirt and ugly neon pants. Hajime never says this, obviously.)

“Say, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa is staring into the mirror. He steps out from the bathroom to stand in front of Hajime, who is getting ready for the gym on his day off. “Do you think my hair looks weird today?”

Hajime doesn’t tear his eyes from his shoes. “They look fine.”

“Iwa-chaan, you didn’t even look!” 

Hajime groans and his head jerks up. He looks at Oikawa’s hair, and can’t find anything _weird_ about it. If anything, they look as soft as usual. That’s how his hair looks like, right?

“Well?” Oikawa puts both his hands on his waist. “What, why are you looking at me like that? If you say something mean, Iwa-chan, I swear—“

Hajime stands up and reaches for Oikawa’s hair, ruffling them a bit. There is nothing to be fixed, but Hajime needs an excuse just _to touch_. He thinks he sees Oikawa’s face reddens, but that must be the light.

“There, they look fine,” Hajime repeats and heads to the kitchen.

“That sure doesn’t sound assuring, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines. “Huh. What can I expect from someone as careless as you are?”

Hajime ignores the mockery. He glances at the digital clock on the coffee table. “Doesn’t your practice start in ten minutes?”

“Well, yes, but—“

“And doesn’t it take twenty to reach the place?”

Oikawa drags a long groan out of his throat. It sounds disturbingly lewd, Hajime thinks, grateful that he isn’t facing the man right now because he is _definitely_ blushing. Hajime pours coffee into his mug and stays silent when he hears the bathroom door is closed again.

Hajime has his gym bag on his shoulder already when Oikawa is finally out of the bathroom. He looks satisfied, and Hajime tries to see anything changing from Oikawa’s hair. He can’t pick up any differences.

“Come on,” Hajime says, already unlocking the apartment door. “I’ll drive you to practice.”

“Ah, as generous as you have always been, Iwa-chan!”

It takes three minutes for Oikawa to take his bag, grab his team jacket, and put on his shoes. When he is standing beside Hajime, in front of the apartment door that is ajar, Hajime takes a good look at Oikawa.

“What, Iwa-chan?”

“Nothing,” Hajime says. He steps out and mutters, “You look okay.” Heat reaches his face when he says that.

“Just _okay_?” Oikawa whines. “Iwa-chan, I spent thirty minutes not to be told I look okay!”

“Mhm,” Hajime mutters. “Just okay.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

**Hypothesis #3** : Oikawa _is_ aromantic.

Matsukawa had sounded so sure when he said that Oikawa is not, but Hajime thinks there is still a possibility, and it wouldn’t hurt to ask, would it? But is it okay, asking someone’s preference so… carelessly? Wouldn’t Oikawa tell him, if he had known before?

This thought has been bugging Hajime since dinner two months ago. It doesn’t help that Oikawa still looks pretty even in oversized clothes (again, Hajime’s) and ugly alien pajamas (definitely his own) that makes Hajime wonders if he has ever had trouble in his love life. But now, his love life is practically non-existent, isn’t it?

Hajime decides to ask when they are grocery shopping.

“Hey, Asskawa.”

Oikawa is humming along to the music, head-nodding once in a while following the rhythm. “What is it, Iwa-chan?”

“Are you aromantic?”

“Huh?” Oikawa’s head stops bobbing. His hand stays mid-air in front of the cereal boxes shelf. He looks at Hajime, an eyebrow raised.

“You know, aromantic. It’s when you don’t feel—“

“I know what aromantic is, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa rolls his eyes and grabs a box of cornflakes. Hajime glares at his choice. “You can pick something else! It’s not like I will share mine.”

“I won’t even think about eating that,” Hajime tells him, face still scrunched up in disgust.

When they are back on the streets again, Oikawa’s hands are free and Hajime is carrying three grocery bags, Oikawa nudges his shoulder. “Why did you ask?”

Hajime thought they had dropped the conversation. He steals a look on Oikawa, who looks ridiculously _okay_ wearing Hajime’s hoodie and sweatpants and bright yellow slippers. No one should be looking okay with bright yellow slippers, Hajime thinks.

“Only wondering,” Hajime says honestly.

Oikawa rolls his eyes for the second time that night. “Iwa-chan,” he sighs onto the cold wind of the night. “Always so stupid.”

Both of his hands are occupied, so Hajime kicks Oikawa on the shin instead.

**Hypothesis #4:** Oikawa has been spending too much time with Hajime. _This_ , Hajime thinks, _must be the sole reason_. The assumption crosses his mind when it is off-season, meaning Oikawa has free time to do whatever he wants like hanging out with friends he doesn’t get to see. It’s off-season, meaning Oikawa certainly doesn’t have to be in the hospital canteen, sitting across Hajime with two similar bento boxes between them.

“Didn’t I tell you not to come?” Hajime says. He takes one of the boxes. It’s wrapped with a white cloth with rabbit patterns, each of them has different expression. Hajime grits at them, because it’s sickeningly cute and looks a lot like a kindergarten’s lunch box, not a doctor’s on his 12 hours shift.

“I’ve missed you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says. He unwraps his lunch as well. Hajime peers at his fingers, long and taken care of, only to distract himself from what Oikawa has said. Oikawa has told him that he _wouldn’t act like what the society has expected a man to act!_ And thus, his easily thrown affectionate remarks can’t really be blamed.

“Why did you even bring your lunch here?” Hajime rolls his eyes. It’s not like Oikawa can’t eat on his own.

“Iwa-chan! What is wrong with me visiting you?” Oikawa glares at him. His lower lips are pushed front. _Definitely not cute_ , Hajime thinks. “Is there anything you hide at work? Huh?”

“You would be the first to know,” Hajime says. That’s the truth. Hajime thinks there is nothing he knows that Oikawa doesn’t. “Aren’t you supposed to hang out with your friends or anything?”

“I’m starting to feel like you don’t want me to be here, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, as merry as he has always been.

Hajime notices the uneasiness in his tone. He looks at his lunch instead. It has everything that Hajime likes: mackerel, garlic butter broccoli and string beans, and stirred-fry tofu. Hajime remembers Oikawa being the worst cook to ever exist when they first moved in together for university. He had mistaken salt for sugar more than Hajime likes to remember. It’s impressive, and also a bit unfair, how Oikawa beats Hajime at everything. Hajime will never admit that though.

“Mhm,” Hajime mumbles between his chews. “You’re supposed to have fun during the off-season, you know. Take a break, see your friends, drink yourself stupid. Not that you’re not stupid enough.”

“I _am_ having fun,” Oikawa says. He gestures at their lunch and looks challenging at Hajime like he is proving a point. “Well? Are you not having fun with me, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime huffs. Having Oikawa around is never not fun, even when he is being an insufferable bastard, and that happens all the time.

“It’s just,” Hajime starts, poking at his food, “you see me every day. You need something refreshing, something that isn’t part of your routine.”

Oikawa’s eyes light up. “It’s always refreshing with Iwa-chan, though. I think I’ll manage.”

Hajime searches for mockery in his tone and finds nothing but honesty. He sighs. “I mean, like going out. As in, finding someone to date,” he says.

Oikawa shoots him a weird look. “Always so stupid.” He says that while looking past Hajime, like it is more of a statement than an insult.

Hajime kicks his shin lightly under the table. “I’m serious, you know.”

“Well, what about you, Mr. 12 Hour Shift? Are you going to find a date for yourself?”

“You are already too much to handle,” Hajime says, as a matter of fact. The last man he dated had called the relationship off because Hajime told him _of course, Oikawa comes first_ because he had cancelled too many dates with him to pick Oikawa up, or to watch his match _._ The relationship lasted for two months. That was three years ago, but Oikawa still comes first, even until now, or maybe until ever.

“Hm, I suppose you’re right, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa chirps happily. “How’s your shift so far?”

And thus, with Oikawa changing the topic, Hajime doesn’t get another chance to push Oikawa about his love life, or rather, the absence of it.

Hajime finds himself not minding it.

**Hypothesis #5** : Oikawa is hiding something from him.

After a lot of trials and errors and zero percentage of success, Hajime settles on this. Nothing can explain why Oikawa, the everyone-wants-him Oikawa, is single for as long as he has been alive other than this very last assumption.

Hajime decides to bring it up during their movie night, but he doesn’t want to ruin the atmosphere. The movie night is always on Friday because that’s when Oikawa’s practice is dismissed earlier and Hajime takes morning shift. Sometimes Oikawa has a late interview on Friday, or a match going on, and sometimes Hajime has to cover someone else’s shift, but other than that, they don’t have other reasons to skip movie night.

“I thought we were watching historical fiction.” Hajime frowns at the sudden appearance of a fairy on the screen.

Oikawa rolls his eyes and shoves a handful popcorn into his mouth. “It _is_ historical fiction, Iwa-chan. It’s about Spain five years after the Civil War, only with fairies and a Faun,” he says. “Although, if fairies were real…”

“Didn’t you say fairies were for kids?”

“What if they were aliens for kids?” Oikawa whispers like he is telling Hajime’s the secrets of the universe. This is silly, and Hajime shouldn’t find it adorable because adorable and Oikawa are two words that never go together. “It makes so _much_ sense, Iwa-chan! I think… I think I just discovered the truth.”

“Alien doesn’t exist, that is the truth,” Hajime replies. He has no opinion about the extraterrestrial life, but it’s fun seeing Oikawa getting annoyed. He tries not to be distracted by Oikawa’s hurtful stare and decides to watch in silence. But really, it’s hard not to be distracten when Oikawa has put most of his body weight on Hajime’s, with his head resting mostly on his chest rather than on his shoulder, with him wearing another hoodie of Hajime and smelling a lot like him.

He needs to tell Oikawa to stop wearing his clothes.

Hajime manages to breathe steadily.

They only make it halfway through the movie until Oikawa jabs on his ribs, causing Hajime to almost jump in his seat.

“What?” Hajime barks, ready to smack Oikawa whenever.

“What is it with _you_!” Oikawa groans. “It’s been weeks! Or months! Of you being so weird and out of place!”

“…What?” Hajime asks again, sounding confused. “I am not being weird.”

He’s not, right? Could it be Oikawa noticing more that Hajime has been looking at him? Hajime has _always_ been looking at Oikawa, even before the great question arises. So really, there is nothing going on. Hajime is sure about that.

“You _are_ ,” Oikawa says. He pulls back and shifts, staring at Hajime at eye-level now. “It’s like, you always look like you want to say something but you never did! You never have a filter when it comes to me, so it bothers me like _hell_!”

Hajime blinks.

“So what is it?” Oikawa presses. He has this look on his face, the one that says, _I’m going to get what I want and I don’t care how I get it_. What Oikawa wants right now is answers, and Hajime isn’t sure if he knows the answers himself.

“Um,” Hajime manages to talk at last. “Alright, Asskawa.”

“You really don’t get to call me that in moments like this, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grunts.

“Say, Trashykawa,” Hajime starts, ignoring another line of protests, “have you ever hid anything from me?”

Oikawa stares at him, silent, like he hasn’t expected such question. It’s funny to see Oikawa not running on his mouth once in a while. It is a rare occasion that Hajime can make the setter speechless. But seeing him looking _lost_ , like he is out place, makes Hajime feels bad.

“You don’t have to answer that,” Hajime tells him quickly. “It doesn’t matter, really.”

Except it does. The silence gives Hajime the answer Oikawa doesn’t tell. So there _is_ something. Hajime thinks it’s normal, to have a secret that only yourself knows even when you have a best friend of 20 years. No matter how normal Hajime thinks it is, the realization sits funny on his stomach.

Hypothesis #5 is no longer a hypothesis, but rather a fact.

“What about you, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks. Hajime’s eyes move from the television back to Oikawa. “Do you have any secrets as well?”

“No,” Hajime tells him. He doesn’t need to think about it twice.

“Huh.”

“Hm,” Hajime mutters. “Anyway, that’s a stupid question. Just forget it. The movie is getting interesting.”

Oikawa hums in agreement and focuses back on the screen. He stays in his place, back pressed on the couch and not on Hajime’s body, which seems… off-place. As much as Hajime is invested in the storyline, he can’t help but notice that Oikawa is being distant, both physically and… spiritually? That doesn’t make sense. What’s the correct word? But now Oikawa feels far, like he is here but _not really_ at the same time.

The air around them feels different, but Hajime says nothing, and neither does Oikawa until the credits roll. The black background makes the room even darker.

“Why did you think so?” Oikawa asks, startling Hajime whose eyes are getting heavier.

Hajime looks at him. Oikawa is still staring at the screen, like reading names excites him. It takes a few beats until Hajime realizes Oikawa is still talking about their previous topic.

“Oh,” Hajime says as he stretches his arms. He has gone this far, he might as well let the cats out. How does it say it? _I find it weird you haven’t fucked anyone since uni? I just realized you’ve been single for your whole life and even I had a girlfriend back then in middle school and a boyfriend in my last year at university, and I know you could have anyone you choose so_ why _?_

“Well,” Hajime says again. He glances at Oikawa, whose focus still on the screen, but Hajime knows he’s all ears. “I have been wondering…”

He lets the words trail off, because _what_ is it that Hajime has been thinking of? How weird it is that Oikawa, the everyone-wants-Oikawa, the never-look-ugly-a-day-in-his-life Oikawa, never has been in a relationship before? How Oikawa still stuck around with Hajime, even when he can have someone way cooler as a friend? How good Oikawa looks and smells in Hajime’s clothes?

Huh.

“What?” Oikawa faces him at last. He doesn’t show it, but Hajime knows he is dying to know.

“Just, how you have never been in a relationship,” Hajime tells him. It sounds very funny, very nosy, and very not Hajime. “Like, I had just realized about it. It’s not that it was weird or anything. I just thought maybe you’ve been dating people but you just don’t tell me about it. Now _I am_ being weird, but—“

“Oh my god,” Oikawa breathes, sounding exasperated. “Iwa-chan, _that’s_ what you’ve been thinking of?”

Hajime’s brows furrowed, offended with the belittling tone in Oikawa’s question. “Well, I’m sorry for thinking about you, I think,” he says as he rolls his eyes. “Like what I said, it’s _stupid_. That’s why I told you to forget it. Now if you will excuse me—“

Oikawa tugs at Hajime’s shirt, holding him from standing up. Hajime stares, tries to find annoyance in himself but there are no such feelings for Oikawa—of course.

“Sit,” Oikawa tells him.

Hajime does exactly that, even when he doesn’t like being ordered around. They are facing each other now; Oikawa sitting cross-legged and Hajime with one leg on the floor. The stance makes Hajime feels uneasy. _Why_ is Oikawa creating space between them? He wants to move closer. He wants to...

“I’m only going to say this once, Iwa-chan. No repetition,” Oikawa says. Hajime glances at his hands, holding each other and fidgeting. Oikawa is nervous. Why is Oikawa nervous?

“Okay,” Hajime says and nods when he realizes Oikawa isn’t going to continue until Hajime responds. Hajime glances back at Oikawa’s hands. He knows that they are calloused, just like his own, but even worse because Hajime rarely plays volleyball now. Hajime has forgotten the last time he held those hands. It must be when they were still kids. Hajime wants to…

“We have known each other for twenty years, more or less,” Oikawa says. When Hajime nods, he continues, “And I have never been in any serious relationship for as long as I’ve lived.” Hajime nods again. “That is because I’m stupidly in love with you.”

Hajime is about to nod until the words come at him, fully processed and fully understood by his brain, but he still doesn’t quite understand. Has it been the wrong choice of words? Was Oikawa trying to say something else? Because that’s—

“Well, that’s it. Now I don’t have any secrets. Right, Iwa-chan? We are even now.”

Hajime blinks. “You are in love with me,” he repeats, like a broken answer machine. ‘You, Oikawa Toruu, are in love with me?”

Oikawa shrugs. He puts his hands up, palms forward, like he is surrendering for whatever it is. Hajime looks at his hands, and at his face, and at Oikawa’s lips and he wants… he wants…

So Hajime moves to Hypothesis #6 that didn’t even exist until now, because Hajime has never thought of it. **Hypothesis #6** : Oikawa is in love with Hajime.

Oikawa moves, about to get up and probably go to bed because only Oikawa can go to bed after confessing to his best friend of twenty years. Hajime moves along, forward, pushing Oikawa until his chest presses him onto the cushion back. Oikawa looks up and when Hajime sees into his eyes, he finds vulnerability, which is very not Oikawa, but he also finds… _lust_? _Longing_? _Desire_? Hajime continues to stare at his lips, so close. He can kiss him in one swift move. And he wants… he wants…

“Hajime—” Oikawa starts, and that’s enough for Hajime to shut him up.

Hajime presses his lips on Oikawa’s and waits for objection, waits to be pushed back, to be told that Oikawa doesn’t want this. It takes a solid two seconds for Oikawa to kiss him back, one hand in his hair and the other wrapped around Hajime’s body.

Hajime _sucks_ , trying to taste everything, because he might had a wet dream about this when he was 17, and like hell he is going to let the opportunity to pass.Oikawa lets a desperate moan out against his mouth and Hajime licks Oikawa’s lower lips, asking… demanding for more. _Pleading_ … When he takes another breath, everything smells like Oikawa. His tongue brushes inside Oikawa’s mouth and Oikawa shudders.

“Hajime,” Oikawa breathes again. He cups Hajime’s face and pulls away.

Hajime looks at Oikawa’s face: flushed and hot. His lips are red, swollen already and Hajime thinks maybe he shouldn’t suck that hard, but Oikawa was enjoying it, wasn’t he? His eyes glisten, like he is lost somewhere and Hajime is determined to bring him back _here_. Hajime pushes Oikawa back again, and when Oikawa lets his head falls down, exposing his neck— _oh_.

Hajime wants this, and Oikawa wants it too. He knows it, so he moves lower, tongue sweeps over Oikawa’s skin, salty from sweat. Oikawa shudders again, his hands are grasping Hajime’s shirt, slowly making their way under it. When Oikawa brushes Hajime’s chest, Hajime sucks, _hard_.

“Hajime,” Oikawa says, urgent.

Hajime looks up, placing his hands on Oikawa’s sides. “Hm?”

“You haven’t said it back.”

Hajime laughs. “You want me to say it back?”

“Well, I just confessed the feelings that I’ve kept secrets for _years_. If you were going to make out with me, I needed to know if it was out of love or lust, Iwa-chan.”

“Not Hajime anymore? I’m Iwa-chan again?”

“Hajime is only for when things are heating up,” Oikawa tells him, very seriously. “But now,” Oikawa smacks the back of his head and Hajime groans, “things aren’t heating up because you haven’t said it back. Say it.”

“Mhm,” Hajime mumbles, reaching forward to steal kisses again.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa frowns. He bites his own lips. “Or are you… are you _not_? I mean—“

“ _God,_ Tooru.” Hajime laughs against Oikawa’s mouth. The name makes Oikawa smiles. “Of course I am.”

“Of course you are _what_?” Oikawa presses.

“Very, very, very in love with you,” Hajime tells him. Oikawa raises an eyebrow. “Stupidly, shamelessly, truly, madly, deeply in love with you.” Oikawa hums, clearly enjoying every syllable he hears. “But I’m just going to say that once, because you said no repetition.”

“I take that back!” Oikawa roars. “You _have_ to say it every day, Iwa-chan. Like, every time, because you know I need to feel validated at _all_ times. And I want our first date to be at—“

“Yeah, yeah,” Hajime cuts off. He buries his face in Oikawa’s neck and breathes deeply. “I get it.”

“And you have to stop calling me Asskawa and Trashykawa and Stupidkawa because they are _rude._ Boyfriends aren’t rude to each other. ” Iwaizumi hides his smile under Oikawa's clavicles. His mind repeats the word: _boyfriends, boyfriends, boyfriends_. “Oikawa is acceptable, Tooru is _very_ acceptable.”

“Tooru is only when you deserve it."

“When don’t I deserve it, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime mumbles something incoherent, planting kisses along Oikawa’s long neck.

“So we _are_ in a relationship,” Hajime says, very slowly. His nose brushes Oikawa’s jawline.

Oikawa hums. “And I’m finally not single after 24 years of living, so you can stop worrying,” he says. His hand moves from Hajime's back to his hair, carding the black strands. “Don’t you dare fall asleep on me.”

“For how long?” Hahime asks. His finger is tracing Oikawa's collarbones. "The feelings, I mean."

“No idea,” Oikawa admits. “Definitely longer than you, because you are so stupid to save your life.”

Hajime’s laugh is a little shaky, and he feels Oikawa laughs along under him. God, he sounds _beautiful_. That’s unfair.

“Might as well take you to engagement ring shopping tomorrow,” Hajime says and Oikawa smacks his head again.

“If you dare to pull such an unromantic move on me, I swear—”

Hajime hums and looks up. When he looks into Oikawa’s eyes, he finds many things: comfort, honesty, promises, a future _together_. The thought makes his insides tingle, and there are still so many days ahead and like any other day in his life, Oikawa will be there. He kisses Oikawa again and thinks, this is where he finds his home.

-oOo-

“So you two are finally together.”

“What do you mean, finally?!”

“We even had a betting pool with the team, just so you know.”

“Even Kyoutani was involved.”

“He was _so_ agitated, since you guys are practically eyes-fucking each other. It’s like watching a very inappropriate porn. Right, Issei?”

“Hmm. And our thick-skulled Iwaizumi had the guts to ask _why_ Oikawa was single.”

" _Oi_!"

“It was hard to hold back our laughter. We had a laughing fit once we got home, though.”

“Iwa-chan, you didn’t really—“

“Shut up, all of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> there you go: a very self indulgent iwaoi fic that i wrote at 4am, when i should be studying for finals. anyway, im already too deep in the hq fandom aaah and there are so many ships i want to write about it frustrates me. the next ones would be bokuaka and kagehina and hopefully levyaku (!!! im v excited to write levyaku)  
> i hope you enjoyed reading this! <3


End file.
